


[Podfic] The Three Ring Job

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Relationship Reveal, Weddings, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: A year later, Sophie and Nate finally remember to get married. Looks like Eliot beat them to the punch.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Three Ring Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796395) by [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/pseuds/HugeAlienPie). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/The%20Three%20Ring%20Job.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Three Ring Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1796395)

**Author:** [HugeAlienPie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/pseuds/HugeAlienPie)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016

**Length:** 24 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/The%20Three%20Ring%20Job.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/The%20Three%20Ring%20Job.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
